It Runs in the Family
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. LorinaXGray. Drabbles.
1. Lorina: Arrival

Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. Drabbles.

**Wonderland**

The first thing Lorina Liddell sees when she wakes up is her dear sister Alice being cornered by two identical looking men – from what she can tell – with one dressed in military styled clothing and the other garbed in jester-looking clothes and precious her sister looking at them in fear and confusion.

She stands and the cold, metal bars of her prison cell bend beneath her hands like butter on freshly made pancakes and she sucker punches the one dressed like some tacky warden to the side before putting the man dressed like a clown into a Boston Crab Hold. **"Get your filthy selves away from Alice."** Lorina hisses, tightening her grip on the man underneath her.

"S-sister?!"

The eldest Liddell turned to face her younger sister and smiled brightly, as if she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. "Hello, Alice! Don't worry, I won't let these _despicable_ men do anything to you!"


	2. Edith: Arrival

Thanks to: BriarRose10001, Miyukie-chama, MYnekoheart, Twilight Dark Angel, AccessBlade, nokuninoalicelover22, Quiet Harmony-chan, and Cherry Mew 1 for reviewing, favoriting, and/or following this story!

Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. Drabbles.

**Wonderland**

The first thing Edith sees when she wakes up is some guy with pink – like a _really_ weird-shade-of-magenta-pink – and frigging _cat ears_ staring down at her. So she does the first thing that pops into her mind.

She punches the creep in the face.

Ignoring Pink Cat Boy's muffled cry of pain – really? She didn't even hit him _that_ hard – Edith stood and dusted her dress, making sure that all the grass and leaves were off her clothes. After all, a lady must be presentable at all times (Or so she's been told).

"Oi, Pink Cat Boy-"

"…'Pink Cat Boy'?..."

"-where am I? You'd better tell me or I'll punch you in the face again."

The cat-eared teen stared at her for a moment before saying, "…Wow, you're surprisingly violent for an Outsider."

"…'Outsider'? What's that?"

"Someone like you who's not from here."

"And where is 'here' exactly?"

"Wonderland, the Country of Hearts to be more precise."


	3. Lorina: Black Joker

Thanks to: AccessBlade, Catrina7077, Love-is-Cyanide, Cherry Mew 1, Allora22701, and nokuninoalicelove22 for favoriting, following, and reviewing!

Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. Drabbles.

**Wonderland**

"I'm sorry, Alice, I thought you were being attack by those two men."

Alice smiled at her older sister. "It's fine… though I'm wondering why you're here in this prison."

Lorina placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head slightly. "I have no idea either. The last thing I remember before waking up in here is…" She trailed off and furrowed her brow in thought and slight confusion. "…That's strange. I can't remember what I was doing before coming here…"

Alice turned and glared at the man with a frown on his face. "Black! I _knew_ it! You were the one who put my sister in there!" Alice cried, pointing a finger at him.

"Hah? You got it all damn wrong, girl. I don't put anyone in jail. My job is just to watch over them."

"Then why was my sister in one of those cells?! She'd _never_ commit a crime!"

Black Joker sighed irately and said, "God you're dense… this prison is a place where criminals face all their guilt and regrets. I honestly don't fucking know why your _sister_ of all people was in there but _something_ must have happened between you two for you to feel guilty or regretful."

"That's impossible. Lorina and I have a great relationship!"

"Oh? Are you fucking _positive_ about that? There's absolutely _nothing_ that you or your sister's done to hurt you? To cause you to feel angry or sad or guilty?"

A memory of her ex-boyfriend and tutor flashed in Alice's mind. "W-well…"

"That's enough. Can't you tell you're upsetting Alice?" Lorina cut in, gathering her younger sister into her arms.

Black Joker scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Like I give a damn about what she's feeling. I'm just telling the truth."

Lorina stared hard at the man for a moment before turning back to her sister. "Come Alice, let's leave this place and talk about what's happening."

However, before the Liddell sisters could leave, their path was block by Black Joker. "Uh-uh. Can't let you leave, toots. Alice can 'cause she's part of the game but you ain't a player so, back into your cell you go."

Lorina smiled saccharinely before releasing Alice and walking towards Black Joker. The two stared at one another for a minute before the eldest Liddell daughter tilted her head and delivered a swift and _harsh_ punch to the man's stomach. As Black Joker fell to the ground in pain, Lorina began grinding her heel into his back and said, **"No one tells me what I can and cannot do, **_**got it**_**? **_**Especially**_** if it's about my dear sister; now, if I want to leave with Alice I will very damned well leave and there's **_**nothing**_** you can do to stop me." **Releasing the man, Lorina turned sharply to face the other man who had been watching things with a thoughtful expression on his face. **"Do **_**you**_** have a problem with that?"** Lorina asked with a smile that promised pain and suffering if she didn't receive the answer she wanted.

The other man began sweating bullets and shook his head quickly – the bells on his jester hat jingling with the movement. He did_ not_ want a repeat of the Boston Crab Hold incident, besides; there wasn't anything in the rules giving them the actual right to _stop_ Outsiders – even if they weren't part of the game. His counterpart was idiotic if he thought otherwise.

The man smiled lightly and said, "I'll show you two the way out."


	4. Edith: Boris

Thanks to: AccessBlade, In The Forest, and Quiet Harmony-chan for favoriting, reviewing, and following!

Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. Possible LorinaXGray. Drabbles.

**Wonderland**

"…_Who_ names a country the _'Country of Hearts'_? That's really sad and messed up."

Pink Cat Boy shrugs his shoulders, his tail swaying from side-to-side. "Dunno, it's been called that for as long as I can remember."

Edith sighed in frustration and disbelief. "Okay then… where's the nearest train station? I have to get back home."

"What's a 'train station'?"

The youngest Liddell daughter pinned Pink Cat Boy with a disbelieving stare. "You… you don't know what a 'train station' is?"

"Nope, I don't think we have any of those here."

Edith frowned slightly before crossing her arms. _'Then I must not be near London… now that I think about it… how _did _I end up here? The last thing I remember is…_' Horror began dawning on the young girl as she realized that she couldn't remember what she did before waking up in this forest. _'Was I kidnapped by some sick psycho?!'_ She thought lifting her head to stare at Pink Cat Boy – hey, _he_ could've been the one to bring her here – but found herself looking into golden eyes.

Reacting on instinct, she immediately threw a punch at Pink Cat Boy which he, unfortunately, was able to avoid. "Hey, calm down! I was just checking something!"

"Oh?! What?! Were you checking to see if whatever drug you gave me started to take effect?!" Edith yelled, stepping away from the teen.

"Huh? No! I didn't bring you here! I found you lying on the ground and that's when you woke up."

"Uh-huh, a likely story…"

Pink Cat Boy tilted his head and closed his eyes, "I just wanted to get a better smell of you 'cause you smell _really _familiar to someone I know…" When he opened his eyes, he saw that girl was already walking away. "H-hey! Where're you going?"

"Away from you! Who goes around _smelling_ people?! That's not right!"

"I can't help it! I'm a cat after all. I have better senses that a normal person! Besides! You smell _really_ familiar!"


	5. Lorina: White Joker

Thanks to: AccessBlade, Zora-MMB, TheBlueQueen, Cherry Mew 1, and ClaraJayCarter for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!

Lorina and Edith Liddell both end up in Wonderland. How will the people of Wonderland deal with Alice's older sister who can be super scary at times and has a major sister complex and her younger sister who loves getting into fights and hates Alice? Major Spoilers and AU. Loosely follows the manga. AliceXBlood. DeeXEdithXDum. LorinaXGray. Drabbles.

**Wonderland**

"Thank you for showing us the way out…" Lorina paused and held the jester's gaze.

The jester bowed slightly and smiled amiably. "Joker is my name, Miss…?"

Lorina returned Joker's smile and curtsied. "Lorina Liddell."

"A pleasure." Joker straightened. "Ah, I hope you can forgive my counterpart's behavior. He isn't known for his patience and clean mouth."

"I'm _sure_ he's learned his lesson." Lorina replied with a sharp smile. "After all, _you_ certainly have."

Joker laughed nervously. "Yes well, I wouldn't want a repeat of our initial meeting… Alice," he turned to face the younger Liddell sister, "Where did you say you were going?"

Alice started at being addressed so suddenly. "Ah… I wanted to go to the Amusement Park."

"Of course, as my token of apology for inconveniencing your sister and yourself, I'll change the weather for free this time." Joker waved a hand and immediately the temperature warmed and the sky turned a bright blue. "I'll also give you two free passes to see any of our shows if you so desire."

Alice smiled. "Thank you, maybe some other time though."

Joker tilted his head. "Of course."

Alice turned to her older sister and took her arm. "Let's go Lorina! I've missed you so much and want to tell you everything about this world."

Lorina smiled gently at the ecstatic expression on Alice's face. Wherever this place was and whatever happened to Alice had definitely changed her for the better, especially after Lorina's-

Lorina placed a hand on her head as it began to throb in pain.

"Sister?!" Alice cried, looking up at Lorina with concern.

"I-it's nothing, Alice. Just a slight headache… perhaps something to eat and drink will make me feel better…"

Her younger sister nodded and pointed down the path leading away from the circus grounds. "There's a town nearby so I'll take you there."


End file.
